Hidden Truths
by iiHollyLeaf
Summary: Frostkit lives a simple life, but when she falls for her friend, Sootkit, and she loses her temper with her adoptive sister, Ryekit, what will become of their worlds?
1. Prolouge

**Thanks to you all for reading this, just a heads up, this is my first story on here so… be as judging as you want!**

Ryekit, Sootkit, Frostkit and Littlekit tumbled around the LakeClan camp. Ryekit, the only brown kit, leaped onto Sootkit and hollered, "I got you, Sootkit, I got you!". Frostkit shot Sootkit a small apologetic glance, then tackled his sister, Littlekit. Ryekit leaped off the slightly older tom, laughing. Sootkit muttered something inaudible as Firebird, his father approached with his mother, Silverstreak. "Littlekit, Sootkit! What happened to your fur!" Silverstreak yelped when she saw her kits, then hurriedly started grooming Sootkit. Firebird sighed and started to groom Littlekit. Then, Ravenstar, appeared on the horizon of the Clanrock, calling a meeting to order. "All cats gathered to hear my mew, I have brought you all together because of two kits that have reached the age of six moons, and are ready to be apprenticed!" Ravenstar called, his deep voice echoing around the camp. "Littlekit, step forward." The little she hurried forward.

"Do you promise to listen to your mentor and learn as much as there is?"

"I do!" The little gray-blue and white she-kit mewed, her blue eyes sparkling.

"Then you will be known as Littlepaw until you have earned you warrior name,"

"Jaggedfang, you have been loyal and courageous all your life, I trust you to teach Littlepaw well."

Littlepaw hurried over to the black and ginger tom, stretching to touch their noses together. Jaggedfang purred quietly as Littlepaw tried her hardest, bending down to make it easier. As amusement rippled through the clan, Ravenstar cleared his throat and started again.

"Sootkit, step forward," Ravenstar mewed, his amber gaze on the gray tom. Sootkit stepped forward.

"Do you promise to listen to your mentor and learn as much as there is?"

"I do." The tom mewed

"Then from this day forward, you will be known as Sootpaw until you have earned your warrior name,"

"Lionspirit, you have been trained well, and I trust you to teach Sootpaw all your skills."

Sootpaw took a few bounds as he strode over to the golden tom, touching his nose to Lionspirit's easily, unlike his sister. Frostkit just then noticed how handsome Sootpaw looked with his gray and white fur shining in the sun. An aching emotion tried to drag her paws toward him, but fear held her back.

 **Sorry for the short prologue, but it's just an introduction so you get a small taste of each kit's personality, please, tell me who to POV in the next chapter! iiHollyleaf signing off.**


	2. Chapter 1

**iiHollyleaf back with a new chapter here! This will be bit longer than the last, and send in some OCs for the clans, LeapClan, JaggedClan, LakeClan, and AirClan, request ranks as wanted! Thanks to Snowcrystal of ThunderClan for being my first commenter!**

{:}Frostkit's POV{:}

 _How did I not notice it before!?_ , Frostkit thought, still gazing at the gray tom. "Good StarClan! FROSTKIT! WAKE UP!" Ryekit yowled in her ear. Frostkit automatically turned to Ryekit, bristling. "What was that for?" She demanded angrily.

Ryekit rolled her green eyes and mewed playfully, "I called your name three times already, Mouse-Brain!"

Frostkit's pale blue ears burned in shame. "Sorry… " She mewed, her gaze wandering back to Sootpaw.

Ryekit huffed and turned Frostkit's head toward her. "Look at me. Why do you keep staring at Sootpaw that way? It's getting annoying!"

Frostkit batted Ryekit's paws off her face, and when her gazed snatched a glance toward Sootpaw, she was surprised to see that he was gone. Frostkit sighed, deflating.

Ryekit must have caught the flash of emotion in Frostkit's eyes because she mewed, "Wait… do you have a CRUSH on Sootpaw?"

Frostkit froze then slowly nodded. Ryekit tensed for a second and pain flashed through her eyes, then she was back, the relaxed, annoying sister Frostkit knew and loved.

 **(Nothing really happens so… Tiiimmmmeee Skipppppp…)**

Frostpaw gazed up at her mentor, Adderstrike, as they touched noses. A few fox-lengths away, Frostpaw heard Ryepaw mew, "Boop!" as she touched noses with her own mentor, Darkshadow.

Frostpaw caught Sootpaw's shining blue gaze and forced herself to look down, at her shuffling paws, ears burning in embarrassment. A paw prodded her.

"Geez, Ryepaw wasn't kidding about you staring into space…," Adderstrike muttered, "Frostpaw!" He growled, cuffing her ear.

"What was that for?" Frostpaw hissed, blue eyes narrowed. Adderstrike rolled his yellow eyes, "Let's go." He mewed, turning away and beckoning Darkshadow and Ryepaw over.

"What are we doing?" Ryepaw asked Darkshadow excitedly, and the black she-cat mewed to her brown and white apprentice something Frostpaw couldn't hear, but she wasn't really trying to hear them anyway.

Adderstrike suddenly stopped, and gestured to a giant expanse of water. "That's Clan Lake, and that dot in the center is the Gathering Island" He mewed.

Ryepaw bounded forward and fearlessly dabbled the water with her paw, then cupped her paws full of water and splashed Frostpaw and their mentors, laughing. Adderstrike cracked a small grin and bounded forward, leaping into the water, and getting Ryepaw soaked in the process. Ryepaw stood stunned for less than a heartbeat, then laughed, shaking her sopping fur until it was spiky.

Darkshadow ran gracefully forward then dived under the surface of the water, leaving only ripples in her place. Frostpaw padded forward and gazed into the spot where her sister's mentor had disappeared until Darkshadow's head surfaced and she spit out water in a stream on the apprentices.

Adderstrike padded out, shaking out his fur. "Today's lesson, swimming."

The day went by in a blur, and soon enough Frostpaw was padding toward the fresh-kill pile, and was about to pick out a vole when Sootpaw padded up, holding a carp. "Wanna share?" He mewed. Frostpaw's tail twitched nervously, and she bit her lip. "I-I umm…" She stuttered out "I'll take that as a no…" Sootpaw mewed, dropping his gaze.

When Sootpaw walked away, Frostpaw mentally insulted herself for being so wordless, and her ears burned in embarrassment. She picked up the vole and hurried over to Ryepaw, settling next to her.

"So, how did your date with your 'Future Mate' go?" Ryepaw asked, amusement twinkling in her green eyes.

"F-Future mate? What do you mean?"

Ryepaw rolled her eyes, "Sootpaw! You mouse-brain!" She mewed playfully.

 **And that's it for chapter one! Cliffhanger! Hope you enjoyed, remember send in OCs and comment which cat's POV I should do next! Frostpaw or Ryepaw, who's your favorite?**

 **~iiHollyleaf**


End file.
